Arrangements have been devised in the past for making and displaying impressions of portions of an individual's body, particularly hand impressions. U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,565, for example, discloses a method of forming hand or feet impressions in clay while the clay is disposed in a metal pan. The metal pan and clay therein are then mounted and clamped to the rear of a frame of metal or other material having a rectangular opening. The clay is dried in the frame. The patent teaches that the raised edges of the clay panel are clamped by clamping elements so that they firmly engage the contiguous edge of the rectangular opening in the frame while the clay drys.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,725, issued Jul. 6, 1954 illustrates the use of a molding kit to form impressions of children's hands or footprints, the impressions being made in plaster of Paris.
A molding kit incorporating molding material and plaster to form plaques preserving impressions of hands or feet is shown on page 11 of the Brainstorms Holiday Gift Catalog, 1995 Fall edition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,525, issued Oct. 22, 1974, illustrates a picture frame and plaque including double frame members which are permanently sealed in a spaced parallel relationship. The frame is constructed to permit ready removal and replacement of a graphical display employed in combination with plaques, display boards or the like.
Other representative prior art display mounts and frame displays are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,883, issued Apr. 29, 1980, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,774, issued Jun. 15, 1993.